


Drunken confessions

by UnravelGh0ul



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Other, Some Swearing, reader gets drunk whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnravelGh0ul/pseuds/UnravelGh0ul
Summary: Reader gets a little too drunk and all the secrets come out





	Drunken confessions

You hadn't meant for things to go this far. You'd firmly told yourself only a few drinks and that was it but when Javier passed you another and told you to "Drink up" you hadn't been able to refuse. Not when everyone was so happy. 

A small group of the gang, including you, huddled around one of the camp fires. Hosea was telling one of his stories and had everyone's attention. It was no secret that the man had a way with words.

The sun had long since set and you drank, you laughed, you sang. You enjoyed hanging out with the gang and saw them as family. After the dull life you had lead before the gang you were finally happy, content with your place in the gang. 

However, There was one small problem. Arthur Morgan. That man got to you in ways no one else could. Since the moment you met him you'd been head over heels for him. He may not always be a good man but he had a heart of gold. He was always so sweet to you, asking how you were and making sure you were comfortable. 

It didn't help that you found him incredibly attractive. Those beautiful eyes, that strong jaw, those broad shoulders, those large hands you wanted all over your body.

You sighed, mind on Athur. You were sweet on the man but you didn't have the guts to tell him. You were so afraid of rejection and you didn't want things awkward between the two of you. So you said nothing and kept your feelings to yourself, content with just being his friend. 

As you got more alcohol in your system you could feel yourself getting more and more worked up.

"I'm gonna tell him," you said all of a sudden, startling Javier who was sat next to you.

"Eh?" Javier looked at you weird. You nodded your head, still lost in your own thoughts.

"I'm gonna fucking tell him. No bullshit," you slurred, clenching your fist. You were determined to tell the man how you felt, consequences be damned. Sober you would probably regret it but with the alcohol running through your system you felt you could take on the world.

Javier chuckled and patted your shoulder. "You go do that, chica."

You stood, taking a moment to regain your balance before making your way to the other campfire. You managed to only bump into a few things on your way. 

Arthur was sat on a log with Charles and John keeping him company. You squared your shoulders and marched over. You hoped you looked intimidating but probably just looked drunk which Arthur confirmed.

"Had a few too many drinks?" He teased, his southern drawl sounding so damn sexy. 

You moved to stand in front of him and rested one hand on his shoulder, mostly for balance and to stop yourself from falling over.

You leaned down and poked him in the chest. "I gots something to tell you, Mr. Morgan," you say, hoping your words aren't all that slurred.

He laughed and you frowned, tempted to smack the man (though you'd most likely miss in your state). You were about to confess your feelings to him, he shouldn't be laughing.  
"Go on then, hun. What do you got to tell me?"

You got tired of standing and opted for sitting in his lap instead, legs either side of his hips so you were straddling him. This caught him off guard and you could see the surprise on his face even through your drunken haze. His hands immediately went to your waist, whether to steady you or push you off you didn't know but they felt damn good. If only you weren't wearing clothes so you could feel his rough callused hands on your soft skin. 

"Uh..." He started but you cut him off.

"I love you!" You suddenly blurted out. 

His eyes widen and you both stare at each other in silence. 

It takes Arthur a few moments to find his voice.

"You're drunk, you don't know what yer on about. Go to bed," he said gruffly and tried to nudge you off his lap but you held on, grabbing his shoulders. 

"Am not...okay...maybe I've had a few drinks but I'm not just saying this. I mean it Arthur, I love you," you insisted, squeezing his shoulders. They were so firm. "Arthur, I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now." God it felt good to get that off your chest. You'd fallen for the rough cowboy so fast it had caught you off guard. You'd never been so interested in someone before. All your past relationships had been failures because you were never invested. You were only with them because they were interested in you and you didn't want to be on your own. But this handsome man had stolen your heart and it terrified you. 

"I'm not...You shouldn't...I ain't a good man," he sighed, a slightly pained look on his face. "Listen, you're drunk. Have some water an' go to bed to sleep it off."

"Noooo," you whined. Why wasn't he listening? You moved your hands from his shoulders to cup his face, thumbs stroking over his cheeks. You licked your lips and his eyes darted down to follow the movement of your tongue before he looked back at your eyes.

"You listen to me an you best listen real good mister. Drunk or not I'm in love with you and there ain't shit you can do 'bout it. You're the best man I know an...an I won't let you tell me otherwise. You always on about how no one will have you but surprise motherfucker I do. I'd have you. I want you. You make me so damn happy without even trying an honestly it pisses me off how damn perfect you are." You frowned and patted his cheeks. 

"I ain't ever felt this way 'bout anyone before and it scares the crap outta me. An it hurts cause...You're so good an worth so much more than you think an I just wanna like...give you all the love an attention you deserve an more. I wanna make you happy like you make me happy. I wanna see you smile an know I put that smile on this face," you told him and the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile. 

"An you're so fucking gorgeous too. Don't even get me started on your face. It's a real nice face an one I would happily sit on."

You finished your rambling and took a deep breathe. You hadn't meant for that last bit to come out but there was no going back now.

There was only silence and you felt your stomach drop when Arthur still didn't say anything. You stared at him and he stared back. You felt multiple eyes on you but the only eyes you cared about where Arthur's. 

You sighed and looked down, unable to handle the silence any further.

"I don't expect you to want me back, an I ain't asking you to. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. Didn't mean to get drunk either but...I don't got the guts to tell you sober," You mumbled, feeling defeated. Your hands slid to his shoulders for support as you moved to get off him and head back to your tent to cry but Arthurs grip on your hips stopped you, keeping you on his lap.

"You really mean all that?" He asked, eyes searching your face for any hint that you was lying.

You nodded. "Yeah, I meant it alright."

There was silence for a few more moments as Arthur seemed to process what you said. He cleared his throat and looked at you.

"Well...I don't know how much of this you'll remember. I reckon not much with how drunk you is but you come find me in the morning once you've sobered up we can talk. I appreciate you telling me how you feel, darling, but I wanna make sure it's not the drink talking." 

You frowned and opened your mouth to talk but he continued before you could.

"I'll be damned lucky if you really do want me. A beautiful thing like you? How am I meant to say no?" He smiled at you and you felt like there were butterflies in your stomach. Did that mean he felt the same way?

"Are you...? Do you mean that?" You asked.

He nodded and gently squeezed your waist. "Course. You caught my eye the moment we found ya freezing to death in that cabin. Now, didn't imagine things would turn out this way but I'll be damned if I let you get away," he said.

You smiled and hid your face in his neck. You could feel the warmth of your cheeks and it wasn't because of the alcohol. 

You hadn't planned to get so drunk and confess your feelings to him but you couldn't complain with how things turned out.

When you woke up in the morning you groaned. Your head was killing you. You definitely shouldn't have drank so much. You slowly sat up and rubbed at your eyes before looking around. It took you a moment to take in all your surroundings but you soon realised you weren't in your tent. You were in Arthur's.

Last night's conversation came rushing back and you couldn't help the smile on your face.


End file.
